The Legend
by yay-yay
Summary: What happens when Miu starts falling in love with a fellow DearS... sorry, I'm bad at summaries. Miu X Ren fanfic


**"The Legend"**

_Well, this is an attempt to write a DearS fanfic. I only watched the anime and I slightly changed some things, so please don't kill me for it. Hopefully I didnt trash it so bad lol. I'll try to update it frequently, so please enjoy..._

**Discovery**

Walking down the long corridor, Khi explained the "ground rules" for the planet and the progress that was made so far to a fellow DearS that just awoke. Xeh had a master before in another world, but now she is ready to move on in hopes that someone else in this world would claim her as their slave.

"Wow, this world seems kinder than most others by the way you describe it"

"Yeah, well its something else. This is the world that has had the biggest impact on us DearS"

"Really? How so?"

"Well, just some things we discovered about ourselves because of this world's culture. Also, something happened a while back that changed us DearS forever."

"What? 'The Legend'?" "Yes"

"What is that? Everybody keeps talking about it almost as much as 'The Gift' but no one ever tells me what it is. It's almost like they're not supposed to be talking about it"

"Yeah well, Rubi doesn't like it because she thinks its wrong and doesn't fulfill our purpose, so we are forbidden to talk about it"

"Is it really that bad?" "In my opinion, no. I think it is a wonderful thing that occured. Especially since 'The Legend' happened to two of my closest friends"

"Really!?" "Yeah..."

"So that means 'The Legend' hapened just recently right?"

"Yeah, you could say that." "Who are they, if you dont mind me asking?"

"I dont mind. I'll tell you, but you might end up like most DearS around here"

"How?" "Fantazising something like that happening to you"

"I'll take my chances" "Well, their names are Miu and Ren"

"Ren? The one who received 'The Gift'?"

"Yes. After her Master officially claimed her, things sort of went back to normal for a short while, and I really do mean a short while. It all happened when Xaki, Rubi, and a few others found out about a "defect" all of us have..."

"What defect was that?"

"We started to develop some characteristics that were from this planet. It is in our 'nature' to adapt to our environment and become more like the beings form the planet we are inhabiting"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that we started to truly act and think the way humans do. And the biggest effect it had on us was that we started to feel the emotion 'love'. All correctly made DearS have the emotion capability in them, but no one had ever experienced love before.

DearS that are leaning more towards the prototype side like Ren dont have the emotion capability, so they knew even less about it, so it was a difinite change."

"So prototypes really dont feel anything?"

"Well it comes really really close but it never actually crosses that line of actually feeling emotion. But the DearS that do have that capability were now actually 'falling in love' and were acting in some ways that seemed rather strange but were known here on Earth"

"Like what?" "Certain relationships that seemed to have odd pairings. But all this happened unexpectently. You could say it was an accident... This is how it all started..."

_______________________________________________________________________

It had been a week since Takeya let the entire town know that he was Ren's Master. Things had started to go back to normal and his life was actually getting less complicated now that he didnt have to lie about Ren.

Things couldn't get any better. Well... except for the fact that the town's people would often make jokes about Takeya being called Master.

Carrying a paper bag full of melon bread, Takeya made his way up the stairs. "Hmph!!" "Master! Master is back!!"

"Ren! How many times have I told you not to do that"

"I'm sorry but Ren is happy to see Master" Ren got off of Takeya so he could get up from getting tackled. "Did Ren hurt Master?"

"No, and stop calling me Master. I told you to call me Takeya"

"What did Mast-Takeya buy?" "Some food. I bought some melon bread for you"

"Melon-breaa-..." "Ren. Ren your drooling" Ren immediately attacked the melon bread and was lost in her moment. In a matter of seconds, most of the melon bread had been consumed. Meanwhile, Takeya put up the little food left in their proper places.

Finally, after a day's work, cleaning the apartment, and grocery shopping, Takeya plomped down on the couch to rest and watch T.V. when the doorbell rang. Grunting all the way to the door, Takeya opened the door to reveal Miu.

"Hey Miu" "Good evening Takeya, I'm sorry for coming unanounced, I hope I'm not disturbing you"

"Of course not, come on in" Takeya made way for Miu to enter and closed the door behind him. Miu saw Ren getting up from the couch and coming towards her way. She didnt have time to do anything except embrace herself for the tackle coming her way.

Ren leapped into the air and wrapped her arms around Miu's neck as Miu held her and slightly spinned her to keep her balance. "Miu's back! Ren is happy to see Miu!"

"I'm happy to see you too Ren, but you dont have to tackle me like that"

"But Ren is just too happy to see Miu" All Miu could do was smile to Ren. Although it had been really hard to see Takeya accept Ren as his slave, she decided to move on. It wasn't Ren's fault that she wanted a master, it was only natural for her to feel that way; all DearS felt that way, and it ony made sense that Takeya wanted her too.

Ren was sweet in a naiive way and her looks could drive any man to the edge. Finally accepting it was hard but unfortunately, acceptance didn't take the pain away. It still hurt very much to not have Takeya as her just wanted somebody good to be next to her. And she had no idea who it could be if it wasn't Takeya.

Ren led Miu to the couch so she could sit down. Takeya went to sit with them, sitting next to Miu and putting something mediocrally interesting on t.v.

"How are you Miu?" "I'm fine, I just wanted to come and spend some time with the both of you"

"Well, I was actually about to start dinner since nothing's on t.v. Ren only ate a little bit of melon bread a while ago so we have empty stomachs"

"Let me help you" Miu started heading towards the kitchen when Takeya stopped her. "No. Let me do it. I want to treat the both of you so dont worry about it." Takeya began to take out pans out of the cabinets and started digging in his fridge to begin.

"Well ok then, just call me if you need any help" "sure Miu"

After haivng a very interesting meal with comfortable and slightly awkward conversations, they cleaned up and Miu got up to start heading out. "I think I'll be going now. Thank you for dinner, it was delicious" "Hold on, let me walk you home"

"That's ok, I'll be fine" "It's late so I'll walk you home. Ren, lock the door and wait for me here okay?" "Yes Ma- Takeya"

"I'll be back in a bit" Takeya grabbed his jacket and headed out behind Miu. After walking for a bit Takeya turned to Miu. "Ne Miu, you and Ren are seeming to get along fine now"

Miu smiled as she thought back. "Yeah, she's a good girl. It's hard not to get along with her. I always liked her as the individual she is. I just couldn't accept the way she was as a DearS. I thought you deserved better... but your happy with the way she is, so..."

Takeya stopped in his tracks and Miu quickly followed, turning back to look at him. "She's an amazing girl right?" "Yeah, she is. Even if she is burning a hole in my wallet with all that melon bread she eats"

Miu began walking again followed by Takeya. Takeya wanted to ask her, but hesitated. He didnt want to upset Miu, but he had to make sure. "Miu... are you really ok with Ren being my slave?"

Miu took in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "Yes. I'm fine with it" "Even though Ren will be my only slave?"

"Yes. I want you and Ren to be happy. And so, since you are happy and Ren is happy, I am happy" "Miu..."

"I'm ok. Even though it hurts to know you'll never be my master, I'm happy. Honestly..." Miu offered a smile.

They stopped right in front of Miu's home. "Thank you for walking me home, Takeya" "Yeah no problem. Come by more often. Ren and I really enjoy your company." "Really? Well then I'll be sure to come by more frequently"

"Take care" "You too" "Goodnight" "Goodnight, Takeya..." Takeya waited until Miu went inside before he started heading back home.

What Miu had just told him really suprised him. ' "Even though it hurts to know you'll never be my master, I'm happy." Happy huh? Can you really be happy like this... Miu?'

As he walked inside of his apartment, he saw Ren bouncing up and down, happy that he was back which brought a smile to his face. 'Is this really ok?'

"There's something troubling Takeya's mind." "It's nothing"

"Is Takeya sure its nothing?" "yes, I'm sure."

It was still bothering Takeya as he was getting ready to go to sleep. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. "Goodnight Takeya" "Goodnight Ren"

Takeya turned over to face Ren. "Ren?" "Yes Takeya?"

"I-If... If Miu ever needs anything, help her out. If she wants anything, just give it to her." "Anything she wants?" "Yeah. You know, she's done so much for us, I just wanna try to return the favor"

"Ok, if Takeya says so, I'll give Miu's wants" "Thank you"

"Miu really cares about Takeya and Ren, right?" "Yeah..." "Ren cares about Miu too"

"Yea, me too... goodnight Ren" "goodnight Takeya"


End file.
